MLP: School Days/Episode 1
Fresh New Start, or MLP: School Days/Episode 1, is the first episode of MLP: School Days. Summary The Crystal Seven and their parents move into a new house and a new school in Canterlot. Characters * Nightshine * Clyde * Horton * Fizzy * Hoppy * Lillie * Bumble * Monsieur Dollops (Crystals' father) * Madame Dollops (Crystals' mother) * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Purplemena * Flitterheart * Sweetsong Episode ~(Scene: Train)~ (The episode begins with a train moving its way towards Canterlot.) * Crystal Seven: (singsong, voice over) Canterlot! Canterlot! We're going to Canterlot! Canterlot! Canterlot! We're going to Canterlot! Canterlot! Canterlot! We're going to Canterlot! (cheering) * Madame Dollops: (voice over) Okay, everyone. Just stay seated, because we're almost there. ~(Scene: House)~ (The family enters their new home, carrying their luggage. Or...more like Horton is carrying them all.) * Horton: Would it kill you guys to at least help me out here?! I can't carry all this stuff by myself, you know! I may be the strongest, but I have feelings too, ya know! * Clyde: Ah, quit complaining and take them upstairs. * Monsieur Dollops: He's right, Clyde. Horton doesn't need to do all the heavy work. * Lillie: Well, he is the strongest out of all of us. * Fizzy: It's too bad Clyde can't do it because he thinks he's not strong enough. * Clyde: (angry) Say that again, and I'll give you a serious -- * Madame Dollops: Clyde! There will be none of that, you hear me? * Clyde: (sighs) Yes, mom. * Monsieur Dollops: Horton, how about I help you take those bags upstairs? * Horton: I'd love that, Dad. (Horton and Monsieur D. take the bags upstairs to the six empty bedrooms. The six siblings hung out in the living room.) * Nightshine: Uh, mom. I know it's a bit late, but where are we going to school? * Madame Dollops: Your father and I are enrolling all of you to Sunshine High School. * Lillie: WHAT?! Uh-uh. No way. Four-star school. You're NOT enrolling me there. * Clyde: Yeah! I heard that school is trash and full of jerks! Why do we have to go there? * Fizzy: Exactly. I've dealt with enough jerks in my time. (glaring at Clyde) Especially when that jerk happens to be related to me! * Madame Dollops: Come on, guys. Once you go, you'll see it isn't so bad. * Hoppy: Yeah! I think going to a new school sounds super exciting! (laughs) What's not to like? I mean, you get to make friends and stuff! * Bumble: That's the part that scares me most. * Madame Dollops: Guys, I can understand if you're unsure about it, but it'll be fun, I promise you. And if it makes you feel any better, you guys can start this Wednesday. * Lillie: Wait. We only have ONE day to get our stuff ready for school?! * Hoppy: Technically, two, if you count today. (grins) * Clyde: Well, thank Celestia we don't start tomorrow. Ugh... (Horton and Monsieur D. come downstairs.) * Monsieur Dollops: Honey, did you tell them about school yet? * Madame Dollops: Oh, I did, dear. * Monsieur Dollops: Good. * Horton: What about it? * Hoppy: Oh, it's wonderful, Horton! We don't start until this Wednesday. * Horton: Wow. That sounds great! --- (Time skip to Wednesday.) ~(Scene: House)~ (The Crystals, in the living room, are getting their stuff ready for school. Only Hoppy seems excited.) * Hoppy: (singsong) Today is school! It's so cool! Today, we are starting school! * Clyde: Hoppy, shut up! Not everypony is excited for school. * Lillie: And that little song you just sang? It's not even catchy, it's just obnoxious! * Hoppy: Sorry, but I just thought I'd try to put a smile on your faces. * Fizzy: Hoppy, please. The last thing you need is a black eye from Clyde. * Hoppy: (sadly) You're right... (Their parents walk in.) * Monsieur Dollops: Hey! Everypony excited? * Hoppy: ME! * Monsieur Dollops: Just Hoppy? Okay, that's fine. I take it the rest of you are nervous? * Clyde: Me? Nervous? No way! Nothing scares this colt right here! * Fizzy: Yeah. I'm not afraid either. * Lillie: Nervous? Try...a little disappointed. * Horton: I guess I have mixed feelings right now. * Bumble: Hoppy's song makes me even more terrified of going. * Nightshine: I don't know about this, Mom and Dad. What if it's not as great as we think it is? * Madame Dollops: It's completely okay to be a little scared, but you guys won't know unless you try. * Monsieur Dollops: Your mother's right, Crystals. Who knows? Maybe you'll make a friend on the first day. If that doesn't happen, then maybe it'll happen on the second day. But...uh...I've got nothing. * Madame Dollops: Your father and I will be coming home late, so Nightshine, you're in charge until we get back. * Nightshine: Yes, mother. * Madame Dollops: And did you all get everything you need? Even the schedules that were sent in the mail yesterday? * Crystal Seven: (nodding) Yes, mother! (The parents left the house.) * Madame Dollops: Good. You Crystals have fun at school. (The Crystals watch their parents fly off.) ~(Scene: Outside Sunshine High)~ (The Crystals stop at the double doors.) * Horton: Is this it? * Nightshine: I think it is. * Clyde: (annoyed) Didn't you see the sign over there, Horton? * Horton: Actually, I was far too busy coming up with a new poem to even notice. Sorry about that. I know I have a really bad habit of being too deep in though, but I -- * Clyde: (annoyed) Yeah, yeah, okay! Horton, we get it! Geez, you talk too much! * Lillie: I'd really hate to be late on the first day. Come on! (Only Horton, Fizzy, Hoppy, Bumble, and Lillie entered through the double doors. Clyde is just about to go in when he turns to find Nightshine had not moved from his spot.) * Clyde: Dude, come on! What are you waiting for? * Nightshine: I don't know about this. I feel...kind of sick all of the sudden. * Clyde: Pffft! You're just nervous. Just get over it. ~(Scene: Inside Sunshine High)~ (Once the Crystals entered, they find themselves in the main lobby. There are already a couple of students in the hall either talking to friends or putting stuff in/out of their lockers.) * Fizzy: We're not late, are we? * Nightshine: I hope not. * Clyde: Right. So all that there is now is to go to...ugh...class. (Suddenly, the whole place went silent.) * Fizzy: What's going on? Why did it get quiet all of the sudden? (The Crystals notice a trio of mares walking blissfully past a line of students. One is a purple unicorn with a dark blue pink/purple-striped mane/tail. The second one is a light pink earth pony with a curly magenta mane/tail. The one in the middle, presumably the leader, appears very elegant; white unicorn with dark violet mane.tail that curls at the ends. These are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.) * Rarity: Hey, lovlies! It's your girl, Rarity! (All but the Crystals cheered.) * Pinkie Pie: Whose ready to par-tay?! (Cheers from everyone.) * Twilight Sparkle: And whose ready to hang out with the best mares in school?! (Again, everyone but the Crystals cheered. The trio continued strutting past their peers.) * Lillie: Who...the heck...are they? * Fizzy: Probably the biggest jerks in this school. * Clyde: They don't scare me. They're just weak, little mares. (nudging Nightshine) What do you think, bro? * Nightshine: Uh...hopefully, I don't, you know...run into them. * Horton: Eh, I'm not afraid of them either. * Clyde: They better not mess with me, or I'll put them in comas. (nudging Nightshine) Right, bro? (Clyde nudges Nightshine a bit too roughly and he ends up falling to the floor. The trio of mares stopped when they saw him, and gave him disdainful glares.) * Rarity: Ugh! And who might you be?! (Clyde gets in her face.) * Clyde: That's Nightshine, my brother. And if you mess with him, I'll make sure you get a bronze trophy when you enter a beauty pageant. * Rarity: Another one? Hmph. It's a shame that I don't look at you as attractive. (notices the other Crystals) Or any of these fools, for that matter. * Lillie: (angry) WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A BOY?!?! (The trio of popular girls walked away without saying another word.) * Horton: That was interesting. * Clyde: (angry) Man, that mare makes me so angry. * Nightshine: (gets back up) We can't waste time. We gotta go to class. (Meanwhile in another part of the hallway, three mares are talking to each other. One is a light beige earth with a medium pink mane/tail -- Purplemena. The second is a purple pegasus with long, two-tone blue mane/tail -- Flitterheart. The third is a purple-coated pegasus with a bright pink mane/tail -- Sweetsong.) * Sweetsong: Wow! I cannot believe you saved that squirrel, mate! * Flitterheart: I know. Thank goodness! * Purplemena: You really are a hero, Flitter. * Flitterheart: I know. (giggles) I felt like I did something really good. * Sweetsong: (notices something) 'Ey. Who may that be? (They notice Nightshine walking past them.) * Sweetsong: Never seen anyone like him around here. * Purplemena: Maybe he's new here. * Flitterheart: Yeah. Except...class will start in a minute. We should go. * Sweetsong: Right. Come on, Flitterheart. (singsong) Onto Math! --- (Time skip to after school.) ~(Scene: Outside Sunshine High)~ (Clyde, Horton, Fizzy, Hoppy, Lillie, and Bumble met by the statue outside the school.) * Horton: Well...that wasn't as bad as I thought. * Hoppy: See? I told you school would be fun. * Clyde: Ugh...don't ever say that again. * Lillie: Yeah. School is the last thing I want to think about. * Fizzy: At least we weren't assigned homework on our first day. * Bumble: I actually made a friend, and I think you guys might like her. * Clyde: Yo. Where's Nightshine at? (Their eldest brother comes out the doors.) * Clyde: Dude, what have you been up to? * Nightshine: Stuff I don't want to talk about. * Hoppy: Like whaaaaaat? * Nightshine: Let's just go. (They are suddenly stopped by a voice. A not-so-friendly one.) * Rarity: Oh! There you all are! (She and her two friends approached the Crystals; Clyde pawed his hoof at the ground while spreading his wings out.) * Lillie: (sarcastically) Oh no, it's Rarity! Oooh, I'm so scared. * Rarity: Ugh! I wasn't talking to you! (to Nightshine, faking innocence) I'd like to have a word with this stunning colt. * Clyde: Oh, no! I know you're gonna try something, Sparity! Get your hooves off my bro! * Rarity: It's Rarity to you, twerp! * Clyde: (growls) I swear, if you do something to Nightshine, I'm gonna--! * Fizzy: Clyde, cool it, will ya?! * Rarity: Oh, please. I'm not plotting something dreadful or anything. I just want to invite this handsome boy to my house. * Nightshine: Handsome? Well...I don't really see myself as...you know, handsome. * Rarity: Why do you sound nervous, dearie? I'm just trying to be friendly. Anyways, want to come to my house? * Nightshine: Today? * Rarity: Yes. So, how about it? Will you come? * Nightshine: Well...sure. * Rarity: Okay! It's settled, then. See you later. (The trio walked away, and started to speak up once they're far away enough so that the Crystals don't hear them.) * Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure this is going to work, Rarity? * Rarity: Oh, trust me, darlings. He won't know what's coming. (She laughs evilly, and the other two join in.) --- To be continued... Category:MLP: School Days